thecatbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ratchet941
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The CatBrothers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT I Hope ''-LionTheCat Thanks! I'll be sure to let you know if i need anything. This is all so cool! So now The CatBrothers has fan art, a Wiki, and a Facebook page! The word is getting around! :) CaptainTangle (talk) 15:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I just want to alert you of one of my edits... It was on Through the Alternate Universes. It said that Jack may be the main villian. I deleted that. I asked lion about it, and he said he didnt put it there and that it wasnt true. Please keep an eye out, because there might be someone messing with our wiki. Endofyou123 (talk) 12:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that you have gotten the wiki's building blocks set. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) From: Jack the Cat Subject: Note Yes, i am Jack, Endofyou123, I will sign my letters with Jack The Cat from now on. Also, the wiki contributor is me. I forget to log in sometimes and just edit. ''~Jack The Cat Hello ghost. I would like to notify you of a few things. I did NOT attack the wiki. I checked, only digitburst395 did the attacking. Endofyou and blackandwhite only tried to fix the denied kitty page, both me. I WILL HELP REBUILD THE WIKI. Two.... Quit the act. EVERYONE knows I invented denied kitty. You can stop taking credit for my work now. Plus, lion will change the page back whenever he can, he doesnt want himself, or you, taking credit for denied kitty. If this doesnt stop i will take legal action. Im not kidding. Three, i made my own wiki to replace this, Cause you said you were deleting it. I would have rebuilt it, but since this is up and going, (almost) I will rebuild too. ~Jack the Cat